


Commune

by walkalittleline



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, bless Fjord he tries at least, episode 76 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: "That sword, that was a gift for you. And you… while I won’t take credit for what you did… you were a gift for Her. And I know She’s already given you gifts in return.”“Seems like you’re getting the short end of the stick here,” Fjord mutters, frowning at his boots.“Are you kidding?” Caduceus says with a soft, incredulous sound. He lays one hand on Fjord’s shoulder and Fjord looks up at him again. “Look at what I got to see. I saw you change, Fjord. I saw you break your pact with that... thing and take up Her mantle. What better gift is there than that?”Fjord feels his face prickle with heat under his gaze, so open and full of proud affection he feels off-balance.“Still seems like you’re not getting much out of this,” he says. He clears his throat and takes a deep, bracing breath of clear, wintry air. “Let me give you something. Please. I insist.”





	Commune

It’s well past dusk before he finally gets a chance to slip away from the others, relieved when he steps into the evening air and inhales a deep lungful of it, clear and cold in his chest. He’s not surprised to see Caduceus leaning against the sheer rock face of the mountainside twenty feet away, eyes closed serenely and breath rising from his nose in a cloud.

“I was wondering where you’d gone off to,” Fjord says as he approaches, his boots crunching against the rock and snow underfoot.

Caduceus opens one eyes to look at him, smiling before shutting it again.

“Quieter out here,” he says.

“That it is,” Fjord sighs. “I’m not bothering you am I?”

“Mm, no,” Caduceus replies, turning to look at him fully. “Alright?”

“Yeah,” Fjord says with a nod. For the first time in a long time it’s not a lie. He feels revitalized. Full of energy like a coiled spring, eager to test his returned abilities granted to him by the Wildmother. He laughs quietly. “I feel great, actually.”

Caduceus smiles broadly, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I’m glad. I am so glad you figured it out.”

“I should be thanking you, really,” Fjord says. 

“What for?” 

“For this, for starters,” Fjord replies, patting the hilt of his sword. “And for… everything else. Showing me Her, leading me to Her. Helping me… free myself of him.”

“First of all, that sword was never mine to give,” Caduceus says, nodding to Fjord’s belt. “I was always just holding it for you. It was always meant to be yours. And second, you did this all on your own. You took the steps to make this change. You did this, Fjord, not me.”

“But I wouldn’t have done it without you,” Fjord insists. 

“I told you,” Caduceus says patiently. “We Clays are makers of fine gifts. That sword, that was a gift for you. And you… while I won’t take credit for what you did… you were a gift for Her. And I know She’s already given you gifts in return.”

“Seems like you’re getting the short end of the stick here,” Fjord mutters, frowning at his boots.

“Are you kidding?” Caduceus says with a soft, incredulous sound. He lays one hand on Fjord’s shoulder and Fjord looks up at him again. “Look at what I got to see. I saw you change, Fjord. I saw you break your pact with that... _ thing _and take up Her mantle. What better gift is there than that?”

Fjord feels his face prickle with heat under his gaze, so open and full of proud affection he feels off-balance.

“Still seems like you’re not getting much out of this,” he says. He clears his throat and takes a deep, bracing breath of clear, wintry air. “Let me give you something. Please. I insist.”

Caduceus chuckles and shakes his head.

“Alright,” he says, like he’s indulging Fjord just to placate him. “I guess if you insist. What are you going to give me?” 

Fjord takes a half-step towards him, stepping forward again when Caduceus doesn’t pull away. He reaches up rest his hand on the back of Caduceus’ neck, pulling him down towards him as he lifts up slightly on his toes so he can kiss him. 

He moves to pull back after a few seconds, but Caduceus grips his raised arm in one hand, sliding his other arm around Fjord’s waist to splay his hand warm on his back and tug him closer with a soft, needy sound as he kisses him back enthusiastically. He breaks away suddenly with a quiet gasp, looking flustered and apologetic.

“I’m sorry,” he says, frowning and pulling his hand from Fjord’s back. “I didn’t--I shouldn’t have--”

“Caduceus,” Fjord interrupts him, moving his hand to rest on his cheek instead of the back of his neck. “I want to do this, I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t. I want… I want to _ commune _ with you.”

Caduceus gives him a confused look before his eyes widen and his mouth falls open in a quiet, “oh”, in slow understanding.

“It’s a little cold out here for that,” he says, glancing around at the snow-glazed mountainside.

“Well, perhaps we should go inside and warm up then,” Fjord says, pulling the collar of Caduceus’ cloak more snugly around his shoulders.

“You _ are _talking about sex, right?” Caduceus says warily. “I’m not misinterpreting this?”

“You are interpreting it exactly right,” Fjord murmurs, smoothing his hands over Caduceus’ shoulders.

“Okay, good,” Caduceus says, sounding relieved. 

“Come on,” Fjord takes his hand and pulls him back towards the entrance to the sanctum, “I think we can sneak by.”

They head back inside, carefully slipping past the forge room where the others are all still gathered, talking and drinking with the Dusts. Fjord peeks into the shared room when they reach it, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Empty,” he says, grinning as he tugs Caduceus into the room with him before kicking the door shut. “I was afraid Caleb might be studying again.” He steps back into Caduceus’ space again and reaches up to push his long hair back off his face. “Did you want to continue?”

“Isn’t that why we came in here?” Caduceus replies. 

Fjord’s not sure if he’s teasing him or not, so he merely hums and tilts Caduceus’ head down towards him so he can kiss him again, pleased when Caduceus returns it eagerly despite it being a little clumsy and uncoordinated. His arms wrap around Fjord’s middle and Fjord steps closer to him, urging him backwards further into the room towards one of the two beds set against opposite walls. He slides his hands around Caduceus’ waist, meaning to hug him more firmly against his chest and instead picking him up off the ground entirely a few inches, their lips separating with a wet smack. 

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Fjord says in disbelief, letting Caduceus drop back onto his own feet again. “You barely weigh anything.”

“Maybe you’re just getting used to things,” Caduceus says, brushing one hand significantly down Fjord’s bicep.

“Yeah, maybe,” Fjord mutters, frowning.

“Here,” Caduceus says, helping Fjord shrug out of his coat and tossing it aside before doing the same with his own cloak. Neither of them are wearing armor, and Fjord is grateful not to have to deal with the complicated straps and buckles that inevitably come with removing it.

“Why don’t you sit,” Caduceus says and guides Fjord the last few steps towards the bed.

Fjord obeys, sitting on the edge of the bed and closing his eyes automatically when Caduceus slides his fingers through his hair and over his scalp lovingly.

“How are you feeling?” he murmurs. He cradles the back of Fjord’s head to tilt his face up towards him.

“In general or about this?” Fjord replies.

“Either or,” Caduceus says, smiling.

“I feel… alive,” Fjord says honestly. “I feel like I could run to the top of this mountain right now.”

Caduceus hums, easing Fjord’s arms up to pull his shirt over his head before leaning down to bump his nose against Fjord’s and kiss him gently. “Maybe save that for later.”

Fjord nods and kisses him back hungrily. He hooks his fingers in the collar of Caduceus’ shirt to try and tug him closer, freezing when, instead, the fabric gives and rips cleanly halfway down the front. Caduceus glances down in surprise at his shirt where it’s now hanging open over his chest, the dusting of pink hair visible at the part.

“I am so sorry,” Fjord says, horrified. He stares down at his own hands in bewilderment.

“It’s okay,” Caduceus says with a shrug. He slips the torn shirt off entirely and tosses it aside. “Jester can mend it later.”

“Sorry,” Fjord repeats timidly, unable to stop his eyes roaming over Caduceus’ bare chest. He’s thin but broad-shouldered, tapering to his slim waist and hips. Every inch of skin looks as velvety soft as what Fjord’s already touched and he’s aching to test to find out if it is.

“It’s okay,” Caduceus assures him again, smiling blithely as he climbs onto the bed and guides Fjord onto his back with one hand on his chest.

“She really did change you, huh?” he says. He slides his hand over Fjord’s pectoral and up over his shoulder, eyeing the more firmly defined muscles appreciatively.

“Is that the sort of thing you like?” Fjord says. Caduceus trails his fingers over his bicep and he curls his hand into fist to flex the muscle, watching Caduceus pause and look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Caduceus replies simply.

Fjord grins and pushes himself up onto his elbow to try and kiss him again, but Caduceus lowers his mouth to kiss along his jaw instead. He sinks back onto the bed with a groan when Caduceus’ lips find his neck and he begins mouthing and sucking lightly at the tender skin. He cups the back of his head, threading his fingers through his long hair and tilting his head to the side, his toes curling in his boots when Caduceus’ teeth scrape along his throat.

“Wait, hang on,” Fjord says as a thought suddenly hits him. He reluctantly pushes at Caduceus’ shoulder so he lifts his lips from his neck to look at him expectantly. “This isn’t… sacrilegious, is it? Isn’t this all a temple or something?”

Caduceus chuckles.

“Fjord,” he says, sounding amused. “She rules all of nature. You think She isn’t aware of sex? You think sex isn’t natural?”

“Well, no, but I didn’t think—”

“Two of her followers consummating a relationship on Her holy ground in celebration of your commitment?” Caduceus grins. “I think she’d more than approve.”

“Right,” Fjord mutters, frowning. He’s not really sure how he feels about the idea of a god watching them, but then Caduceus lowers his mouth to his neck again and he finds the worry flitting rapidly out his mind.

Caduceus lowers himself more fully on top of him, all but straddling his thigh, and Fjord feels a rush of relief feeling his erection against his leg, at knowing he’s as aroused by this as he is. His own erection is pressing into Caduceus hip and he can’t help but push up into him, sighing at the friction.

“Eager,” Caduceus murmurs, grinning into Fjord’s neck.

He’d be embarrassed by just how eager he was if Caduceus didn’t seem to mirror his enthusiasm, rutting against Fjord’s leg and making soft, pleased noises in his throat.

“Wait,” Fjord says, pushing at his shoulder again.

Caduceus lifts his head, looking faintly impatient now, his pursed lips kiss-bruised and wet.

“Yes?” he says.

“This whole thing is supposed to be about me giving you something,” Fjord says, propping himself up on his elbows as Caduceus sits back on his knees, still straddling his leg. 

“You are giving me something,” Caduceus replies. He slides his hand up Fjord’s thigh before resting his over the shape of his cock through his pants, pushing his palm down and watching Fjord’s reaction.

Fjord closes his eyes and exhales a whine at the pressure, hips canting up automatically.

“_Mm _ , ah, y-yes, but more specifically, I want to do something _ for _ you,” he has to force the words out, can feel his resolve crumbling as Caduceus’ long fingers tease the waistband of his trousers before tugging them down over his erection so he can wrap his hand around him fully.

“And what do you want to do for me?” he says calmly, his fingers slowly stroking up and down the length of Fjord’s cock.

“Will you lie on the bed for me?” Fjord says, his voice catching when Caduceus’ thumb rubs over the head of his cock and pleasure curls hot up his spine.

“Alright,” Caduceus says with the smallest reluctant sigh, pulling his hand away before switching places so he’s lying flat on his back and Fjord is situated between his legs. He folds one arm under his head to he’s propped up enough to look at Fjord, his other hand resting comfortably on Fjord’s thigh.

Fjord reaches for the tie on his pants, pausing to check for Caduceus’ nod of consent before tugging it open and pulling the fabric down his hips, Caduceus’ lifting up to help him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Fjord says before he can stop himself, feeling heat burn across his cheeks at Caduceus’ soft chuckle. 

“Alright?” Caduceus says, giving his thigh a squeeze.

“It’s a little… intimidating,” Fjord says. He tentatively wraps one hand around Caduceus’ cock, his fingers barely encircling it entirely as large as it is. Caduceus sighs and hums in approval, eyes sliding shut, as Fjord strokes down the length of him.

He lowers his head and presses his lips against the tip before dragging the tip of his tongue across it, tasting the faintest hint of salt on his tongue. Caduceus groans quietly, his fingers finding Fjord’s hair and soothing over his scalp.

“That’s nice,” he breathes, and Fjord looks up to see him watching him through half-lidded eyes. He brushes his thumb over Fjord’s bottom lip, pauses to prod at the stubby tusks just starting to curl upward.

“I’ll be careful,” Fjord assures him.

Caduceus smiles. “I trust you,” he murmurs.

Fjord turns his head to kiss his palm briefly before lowering his head again, mouth falling open to suck the head of Caduceus’ cock into his mouth. He hears Caduceus exhales a rush of air and a soft groan and glances up at him again. He’s still watching him, bottom lip tucked between his teeth and the muscles in his face twitching in pleasure. 

Fjord forces his jaw open wider and sinks his lips around him another few inches, watching Caduceus’ head tilt back and eyes flutter shut. He laves his tongue over the head of his cock, spit dripping out from the corners of his mouth and over his fingers where his hand is still wrapped around the base. His jaw already aches at the stretch but he forces his mouth down another inch or two, stopping and fighting his gag reflex when the head hits the back of his throat. He slides up off of him before sinking back down, throat contracting automatically. He swallows around him, his eyes watering but still fixed on Caduceus’ face. He’s watching him again, face flushed, and he rests one hand on Fjord’s cheek.

“You’re doing so well,” he murmurs, thumb brushing at the corner of Fjord’s mouth. 

Fjord tilts his head briefly into the touch before continuing. He bobs his head slowly, afraid of triggering his gag reflex again if he goes faster, but Caduceus doesn’t seem to mind the pace, murmuring words of encouragement and stroking his fingers over Fjord’s face and through his hair with such affection Fjord feels like he could melt into the touch. Caduceus’ breathing becomes more labored after a few minutes, catching in his throat in little groans and whines.

“Fjord,” he breathes shakily when Fjord’s neck and jaw are beginning to ache so badly from his position his whole body is trembling with the effort to maintain it. 

“_Fjord_,” he pushes feebly at Fjord’s shoulder and Fjord looks up at him significantly, gripping the base of his cock and bobbing his head faster.

Caduceus whines and grips his shoulders firmly with both hands, head tipping back as warmth floods Fjord’s mouth and shoots down the back of his throat. He forces himself not to gag or pull away, eyes watering painfully. There’s so much of it it leaks out of his mouth and dribbles down his chin and he swallows rapidly, his throat convulsing in a cough. He pulls off at last, coughing hard, and Caduceus hurries to sit up and tug him into his lap.

“Hey, look at me. Fjord, look at me,” he says gently, taking Fjord’s face in both hands and turning it up towards.

Fjord blinks blearily as Caduceus’ thumb swipes his chin clean. He kisses Fjord’s temple, his brow, the arch of his cheekbone, and, finally, his lips. It’s soft and careful and Fjord clumsily tries to return it.

“Let me take care of you now,” Caduceus murmurs against his lips, his long fingers wrapping around Fjord’s erection between them and pumping firmly. It doesn’t take long for Fjord to spill across his fingers, his face buried in Caduceus’ shoulder to muffle a moan.

“That’s it,” Caduceus says softly, stroking him through it. “I have you.”

Fjord slumps against his chest, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath, feeling both like he’s just run ten miles and like he could somehow run ten more without issue.

“How do you feel?” Caduceus says, touching his fingers under Fjord’s chin so he looks up at him.

Fjord answers by kissing him so fiercely he topples back onto the bed with a muffled sound of surprise. Caduceus’ arms wrap around him firmly and he readily kisses him back, easing it into something slower, more gentle, though Fjord can still feel himself buzzing with energy.

“Again,” he mutters, kissing hungrily over Caduceus’ jaw to his ear before nuzzling his face into his neck and breathing in the smell of him. Like warm soil and incense and heat.

“Let’s take a minute, hm?” Caduceus replies with a chuckle. “I’m not sure I can bounce back as quickly as you can.”

Fjord hums and slips his arms around him, pressing their bodies more firmly together with a content sigh.

“Just a minute,” he replies, voice muffled into Caduceus’ collarbone.

“No need to rush,” Caduceus says, the smiles clear in his voice as he combs his fingers through Fjord’s hair. “We’ve got time now.”


End file.
